


epilogue

by knightcap



Category: Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz
Genre: Friendship, Oneshot, Other, Post-Canon, just a half a k on weird graduation feels
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-12
Updated: 2018-08-12
Packaged: 2019-06-26 14:44:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 566
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15665304
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/knightcap/pseuds/knightcap
Summary: There's a funny feeling to being alone in an auditorium at the best of times, let alone when you don't know if you'll ever return.





	epilogue

**Author's Note:**

> you know how excited jeremy was to join the school play? this is brought to you by that. and also, [this beautiful fanart](https://hoodietunes.tumblr.com/post/168818478752/theatre-boys-i-like-to-imagine-jeremy-continued/)

The coast is clear. Jeremy cracks open a door and breathes a sigh of relief as it closes silently before him, then leans to his left for the slider on the house lights. A dull glow washes over the audience, a sea of completely empty red seats with wooden arms. He takes a few gentle steps toward them and touches one; it’s smooth and cool. The auditorium smells like them, and dust. 

Jeremy thinks back to his first school play, last year, and wrinkles his nose. He can think back on it without flinching now, but he puts the memory back on a shelf regardless and moves onto thinking of the following spring musical. It was better. 

The sloped aisle beneath his feet, smooth concrete; it clicked when the girls ran across it in character heels, it squeaked when he turned too fast in brand new loafers. It was cool beneath his face when he learned that it was always quiet during lunch periods, when he needed somewhere silent because any noise was too much on top of the clammer in his head. 

He heaves himself up onto the stage, and he thinks about the feeling of soaring. Running down the slope he walked so slowly down and putting his arms down to push up and hover, for a moment, before crashing down with a roll and a laugh. Jumping in the middle of a song, arms and legs flailing to become a gangly starfish, and landing light on your feet, spinning into the next move. Screaming disguised as singing, and singing disguised as jingles with kids he’d been in the same school with for years and never gotten to know until now. 

“Never thought I’d catch you being nostalgic about this shithole,” a voice rings out behind him, and Jeremy whips himself around with a hot face and a cold stomach. It’s Michael, he doesn’t need to look, but he didn’t realize he was lost enough in his head to not hear the door open. 

“Never thought it’d be over the stage,” Jeremy cracks back, a bit too late, and Michael comes down to lean his arms against the stage while Jeremy folds his legs beneath him. “What’re you doing here?”

Michael shrugs. He’s twisting his hoodie string between his fingers. 

Jeremy glances over his shoulder to the curtains. Black and pulled to the sides of the stage, they’re like moody pillars, sulking in the corners. “You eat already?”

“Yeah. You?”

“Yeah.”

They’re quiet. Jeremy shifts, sits, dangles his legs over the edge, and keeps talking. “I think I wanna keep acting.”  
“Like professionally?”

“No! No.” He pauses. “I don’t know. But NJU has a decent theater program. They do a show twice a year.”

“I dunno, I hear their lighting crew is shit.” 

Jeremy kicks him in the stomach. “Yeah, yeah, because they’re not you, we get it.” 

Michael’s smile twitches a bit at that, pleased, and he nudges Jeremy’s knee back with an elbow. 

The room seems bigger with fewer people in it, and yet it’s too small for everyone; come graduation, families are given four tickets to start, and seats are fiercely bargained for after that. It’s impossible to fit all those that want to witness into just one room, even one with hundreds of seats. The love and pride in the room will be deafening. 

But right now it’s just quiet.


End file.
